dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gnój
'Gnój' (ang. Manure) jest składnikiem wykorzystywanym do tworzenia i nawożenia pól oraz wspomagania wzrostu zasadzonych roślin. Gromadzi się do 20 sztuk w ekwipunku i nie podlega procesom gnilnym. Stanowi odnawialne źródło w związku z tym, że jest produkowana przez kilka stworzeń żyjących w świecie, takich jak: świnie, pingwiny, koalefanta, bawoły oraz małpy jaskiniowe. Kupa jest pozostawiana przez zwierzęta na ziemi w pewnych odstępach czasu, z wyjątkiem świni, która musi wcześniej zostać nakarmiona warzywem, lub jagodami. Małpy używają kupy jako broni, rzucając nią w gracza. Zastosowanie Gnój jest niezbędny przy tworzeniu działki rolnej oraz szybkiej działki rolnej. Kiedy obie zostaną wytworzone, nawóz ten może zostać użyty do nawożenia roślin, w celu przyspieszenia ich wzrostu lub ożywienia przesadzonych krzaków jagód oraz sadzonek trawy, które zostały wykopane za pomocą łopaty. Może zostać użyty jako paliwo do ogniska lub obudowanego ogniska. Czas palenia wynosi 90 sekund i wyzwala chmurę gazu, kiedy kupa zostanie dorzucona do ognia. Działa podobnie do guano, które jednak lepiej nawozi rośliny. Film thumb|center|350px Wykorzystanie }} 32pxCytaty postaci Analizując dany przedmiot, w zależności od postaci, którą gramy, padają różne stwierdzenia na temat kupy. Cytaty: *'Wilson': "I should fill my pockets!" ''- "Powinienem napełnić moje kieszenie!"'' *'Willow': "Ew. Nasty. But useful." -'' "Fuj. Paskudne. Ale pożyteczne."'' *'Wolfgang': "Smelly!" - "Śmierdzące!" *'Wendy': "Life is blood and this." - "Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." *'Wickerbottom': "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." - "Ilość zwierzęcych odchodów. Jak pachnąco." *'WX-78:' "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING." - "Te zwierzęta są obrzydliwe." *'Wes': (przypadkowe gesty) *'Woodie': "Don't poop in camp!" - "Nie rób kupy w obozie!" *'Maxwell:' "It's the way of all mortal life." - "To aspekt życia każdego śmiertelnika." *'Wigfrid (DLC):' "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." - "Gdybym tylkö mögła użyć gö dö stwörzenia kamuflażu, by ukryć się przed drapieżnikami." *'Webber (DLC)': "Doodoo." - "Kupka." Pozyskiwanie Gnój może zostać najprościej pozyskany poprzez zbieractwo. Należy znaleźć stado bawołów, najczęściej spotykane na sawannie, a następnie za nim podążać. Każdy bawół, co jakiś czas pozostawia za sobą kupę. Stado złożone z 3 bawołów jest w stanie wyprodukować ponad 10 jednostek nawozu na dzień. Zwierzęta można zamknąć w zagrodzie, jednak większość ucieknie w czasie okresu godowego. Gnój jest produkowany również przez świnie. Po zjedzeniu warzywa, płatków kwiatów lub jagód, świnia na chwilę przystaje, a potem ucieka pozostawiając na ziemi swoje dzieło. Świnie mogą przyjmować jedzenie tylko raz na piętnaście sekund. Po upływie tego czasu gracz może nakarmić świnie ponownie. Kiedy świnia stanie się świniołakiem i zje cały stos jedzenie na raz, wyprodukuje taką samą ilość gnoju. Koalefanty pozostawiają gnój, podobnie jak bawoły, jednak istnieje tylko jeden koalefant na mapie w tym samym czasie. Oznacza to, że pozyskiwanie gnoju staje się nieco problematyczne i mało efektowne. Można to zmienić poprzez uwięzienie stworzenia w zagrodzie. W przypadku zimowego koalefanta, nie następuje zmiana lub szczególne właściwości produkowanej przez niego kupy. Nie istnieje również możliwość pozyskanie tego cennego składnika poprzez nakarmienie koalefanta dowolnym jedzeniem. Małpy jaskiniowe nie pozostawiają gnoju na ziemi, jednak kiedy gracz zbliży się za bardzo do tego stworzenia, stanie się ono agresywne i zacznie rzucać gnojem w postać. Po upadku na ziemię, gnój może zostać podniesiony. Ciekawostki *Guano jest 1,5 razy efektywniejsze w przypadku nawożenia farm, czy też wspomaganiu rozwoju roślin. Niestety do jego pozyskanie konieczne jest zejście do jaskini, co naraża nas na czyhające tam niebezpieczeństwa. *Krampus podnosi gnój pozostawiony na ziemi. Korzystając z tej informacji, można stworzyć proste pułapki oraz ograniczyć straty powodowane przez jego pojawienie się na terenie naszego obozu. *Pingwin w odróżnieniu od bawoła, czy koalefanta produkuje o wiele mniejszy gnój, który stanowi rozmiarowo około połowę nawozu tych dwóch powyższych stworzeń. Różnica występuje jedynie podczas jej zbierania. Ponieważ po umieszczeniu w ekwipunku gromadzi się razem z gnojem normalnego rozmiaru. Nie istnieje również różnica w długości spalania się w ogniu. Galeria Nawóz zwyczajny i mniejsza kupa pingwina.png|Zwykła kupa oraz kupa pingwina. Nowy efekt.png|Ognisko po dodaniu kupy. Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Przedmioty łatwopalne Kategoria:Przedmioty wypadające ze stworzeń